


Merge

by Flutejrp



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character(Mostly), Romance, Tale through the anime itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutejrp/pseuds/Flutejrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an all-girl boarding school closes, Samezuka offers to house their swim team as long as they swim for Samezuka. OCs/Canon Character. Anime-based with a girl swim team joining in the fun.<br/>Note on my profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or its characters; just my own.

**A/N: I had a revelation for my 'Canon Characters meet OCs' story. I have never seen someone do something like this before. However, I know I could have the four main girls (Sora, Akira, Hisoka, and Junko) be accepted into Samezuka like I've seen in a couple of genderbent!Ai stories for their boyish sounding names, but I feel like this would make more sense. Tell how you like it...**

* * *

 

 _The petals are floating today,_ she thought as she watched as the students of Sakurano Academy file into the auditorium. Her cyan eyes observed the looks on the students, mixed from worried to excite, while hers remained a blank expression. Sakurano Academy, an all-girl school, has been kind to her the past year, both in athletics and academics. She was closer to her goal than she has been previous, with being placed in the top ten female swimmers in the nation. Her grandfather was proud of her, and hoped that she continued on her path. She ran her finger through her light brown hair, silently noting that she should cut it soon.

"What do you called us down here for?" her roommate asked, sitting beside her. "Sora?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she, Sora Mizushima, replied, looking at her roommate.

Sora's roommate, Akira Uchiyama, was a fellow classmate and teammate. The two met the first day and they, along with two others, had been inseparable ever since. Akira's hair flutter to her chin in black waves, and her eyes were a bright baby blue. She, along with the rest of Sakurano Academy, wore the uniform which consisted of a dark gray blazer with an emblem of a cherry blossom on the right breast pocket, a white button-up shirt, a matching knee-length skirt, and black shoes. Like Sora, Akira too had a goal, but when they are compared, Sora's goal was more of a dream rather than a goal.

"I'm worried, Onee-chan…" a small voice whimpered from Sora's other side.

"I'm sure everything is fine," came her sister's reply.

The fraternal twins, Sora's other two friends, were Hisoka and Junko Ishiwata. While their golden brown hair was the same, their hair style and eye color differed from the other. Hisoka's hair was in a pixie cut with one side being longer than the other, and her eyes were jade. Junko's hair was a layered bob, ending below her ears, and her eyes were a pretty lilac. Their height was another similarity between the two, towering slightly over Sora and Akira.

Like Akira, the twins were Sora's classmates and teammates. All four were a part of a medley relay team, and made it to national level. Junko started them off with her backstroke, Hisoka next in line with her breaststroke, Akira after with her butterfly, and Sora finished with her freestyle of frontward crawl. At the moment, the swim team was in its off season as the school year starts to end.

However, there are rumors of the school's fate. Some were that the school might close, due to several reasons like financial problems and less attendance. Sakurano Academy has been around for over 30 years, its name indicating that the school was mainly for girls. The dean of the Academy was the one to start the university, and the one that was going to speak to the students.

"Please, quiet down," the dean stated once she arrived at the podium on the stage. The students did just that and the room went silent as they listened to their dean. "I know we are approaching the end of the school and are about to be start a new one. As you may realize, there have been rumors going around concerning the school's fate. Unfortunately," the dean paused to choke out, "Sakurano will not be able to survive another year so the council and I have no chose but to close the school permanently." Shock and horrified gasps filled the once silent auditorium. The dean continued to speak, "I apologize for this, students, and I wish that we could continue to keep the school open. However, we don't have enough money or interest in keeping the school open. We will close the school year like always, but students will be required to head home after that. Thank you and once again I apologize for delivering this news."

Sora honestly didn't want to leave Sakurano, and by the sound of it, her friends didn't either. She have made a lot of great memories, many involving them. She hoped for a better future that wouldn't cause the loss of her friends.

* * *

Maybe the better future was long shot, Sora told herself. Their swim captain, Takako Kido, had called an emergency team meeting after the school meeting. Sora assumed that the captain was going to the fate of the Sakurano Academy swim team, and there was not going to be one next season. The school closing put a damper on the team, especially when Takako was about to announce the next captain.

"Why does the captain want to see us?" Akira ranted, her anger growing every step she took. "Haven't they realized that we were there when the dean announced that the school was closing? We won't be a part of the swim team."

"There won't even be a swim team," Hisoka added, just as angry as Akira was. "As the school goes, so does the rest of everything a part of the school."

"Maybe she wants a proper send-off for us," Junko suggested, trying to be hopeful.

Sora could be only be as hopeful as Junko trying to convey. She really hope the captain and the co-captain could provide some kind of back-up plan. The girl and her friends entered the large in-door pool of Sakurano Academy. The captain and her co-captain, Hotaru Naito, stood there, along with most of the swim team and their faculty adviser.

"There you guys are," Takako sighed with relief on her face. "See, sensei, we still have good underclassmen on our swim team."

"I know, and we had a lot of promising girls coming in for next season," their adviser reported with a whimsical sigh. "For Sakurano anyway. Come join the rest of the crew." Sora and her friends did so before she continued, "As you may know, Sakurano will be closing their doors after this school year. The swim team won't be competing next season." Some of the students, mainly Sora and her friends, deflated at this news.

"For Sakurano, anyway," a voice quipped, perking the students up. Sora saw a man come to stand beside their adviser. "However, the swim team will compete next season, if they want, for Samezuka Academy. Your adviser had a feeling that it would be so and came to me for advice. I mean, why wouldn't she? We are married…" the man cast a flirty glance at their adviser.

"Finish your story," their adviser barked, shooting a glare at her husband.

"Right," he nodded before continuing, "Originally, Samezuka was building a dormitory for any extra male students coming to the academy. However, the attendance is going to stay the same so the academy has an extra dormitory not being use until now anyway. The new dormitory is going to house the first ever females to attend Samezuka. Which will include the Sakurano Academy swim team, soon-to-be a part of the Samezuka swim team. So, girls, would you like to attend Samezuka?"

The news floored Sora and her friends. If this was true, then Sora wouldn't have to be without her friends and she could continue her goal. She was all for it, but there was still the matter of her friends and what they want.

"I'm in!" a voice beside her exclaimed, surprising her. It was Akira. "I mean, I would like to if my friends were going to be going, too."

"I will attend," Sora piped up, face blanked.

"So will we," Hisoka and Junko voiced in unison.

"Congratulations, girls," the man hummed, smiling proudly.

* * *

"Since you girls will be a part of the Samezuka swim team, it would make sense to announce captain for next season here at Samezuka's pool," Takako explained, making Sora look around the pool. She could see the Samezuka's swim team nearby, their captain standing in front of them. "But before I announce captain, I want you girls to know that I'm proud of each and every one of you for all your hard work last season. I strongly advise that you continue working on your strokes the way you have been doing. Who knows?" Takako shrugged, smirking at the group. "Maybe you all will be in the nation's top female swimmers someday."

 _There's no maybe of that,_ Sora thought with a huff, _I am and will be one of Japan's top female swimmers, and I will take them with me._

"Mizushima," Takako piped, making Sora stand at attention. "Step forward." Sora did so, standing in front of Takako and Hotaru. "Lead them on for me."

Sora visibly gasped, her cyan eyes widening. Takako had named her captain for the next season, and the season after.

"Congratulations," Hotaru voiced, smiling proudly at Sora.

"You're the only one I've seen take the leader role," Takako explained as Sora continued to gap at her. "I trust you to be the captain to lead this team on, even if you won't attend Sakurano anymore."

Sora recovered her composure. "Thank you, Captain," Sora replied before bowing. "I will respect and honor it." She raised up with a smile on her face. Sora turned to see her friends, clapping for her as she walked over to them. Akira pulled her and the girls into an embrace.

However, it was a quick embrace as Takako called Sora back. "Hold on, Mizushima. Come over here." Sora did so once more as she stood in front of her former captain and some boy wearing the Samezuka Swim Team jacket. Sora could describe the boy in three words: tall, tan, and buff. He had bright red hair, slick back, and the most golden eyes she has ever seen. "This is Seijuro Mikoshiba, the Samezuka captain for next season. You and he will collaborate during the season, doing what you think is best for your part of the team. However, he will be a third year so you will only have a year with him. Seijuro, this is Sora Mizushima."

"Ah," Seijuro sighed, before bowing to Sora. "It's nice to meet you, Mizushima-san."

Sora bowed to him as well. "Same to you, Mikoshiba."

"Oh, please," Seijuro chuckled, surprising Sora and made her look up. "Call me Seijuro."

"I would rather not," Sora remarked, snarky. "I'm not that familiar with you just yet."

"You might as well since we're going to be spending a lot of time together," Seijuro quipped, which caused Takako to huff.

"Great, you already have another victim in mind," Takako groaned, rubbing her forehead. "And she is the new captain of the swim team."

"Well, she is nice to look at," Seijuro hummed, looking her up and down. Sora turned her head away, crossing her arms, and made an angered, offended sound through her close mouth. "But I won't do anything she wouldn't want to. I'll treat her with respect, itoko-chan." Sora didn't show her shock of learning the new Samezuka captain was her former captain's cousin. "I promise."

"I know. Mizushima, let's go," Takako ordered, both Hotaru and Sora following her.

* * *

Sora packed the last of her boxes into her father's car. The day had come when Sora would be moving into Samezuka instead of a new dorm room in Sakurano. Her friends had already gone ahead, along with her cousin, Minako Takai. She looked back at the school she had lived and learned at the past year, reminiscing over the memories she had made here. Though going from a boarding school to another would be interesting, she couldn't help but wonder what would had happen if the school never closed in the first place.

"Going to miss it?" Sora turned to look at her father, who was standing at the driver's door. Sora looked more like her father, Daisuke, than her mother, Michi. With his hair and eyes, she was a splitting image of him as a girl, but she had her mother's smile, only missing the black hair and bright peach eyes. However, that smile was rare.

"Yes," Sora sighed, looking back at the school.

"I know, but you're going to a new school and hopefully it won't be as bad as you think it will." Her father paused to release a frustrated groan. "Even if it's an all-boys' school." Sora laughed, looking at her father. "Come on. Get in the car. We have a long way to Samezuka." Sora nodded, doing so.

As her father pulled away, Sora took one last look at Sakurano. She took a deep breath and looked forward as her life began to change.


	2. Reunion At the Starting Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! This took longer than I expected… We meet some more Free! characters in the chapter! In order of appearance, Rin, Ai, Nagisa…It’s implied that we meet Haru and Makoto but Nagisa is only one that is mentioned by name. And More OCs is added! We also switch POV, which by indicated by a line.
> 
> Disclaimer: Chapter One.

"Sora-nee!" The girl bombarded by an auburn blimp crushing her lungs. Sora recognized the auburn blimp as her cousin, Minako Takai. She remembered that her aunt had mentioned her cousin possibility attending Sakurano. Since that wasn't going to happen, it made sense that Minako would go to Samezuka instead. The curly-haired head popped out of her head, hazel eyes shining. "Are you surprised that you find me here?"

"Not really," replied Sora, glancing to the side as her cousin pouted. Minako was related to her through their mothers, both being sisters. Minako was the eldest daughter of CEO of some company that Sora had forgotten, and the only daughter of a couple younger sons. Minako was constantly pressured by her father to be the lady he would expect her to be. Sora was relieved that her uncle let her cousin attend Samezuka and hopefully there wouldn't be any problems.

"Hello, Minako-chan," Sora's father called as he carried a couple of Sora's boxes.

"Hi, Oji-san," Minako shouted, letting go of Sora to wave.

As the conversation between her father and cousin continued, Sora grabbed a box and headed inside. Once in the building, she was welcomed with a little lounge and kitchen. _Not bad,_ she thought. She continued her way to the stairs and climbed to the fourth floor, the top floor. This year she was bunking with Hisoka because said girl stated that Sora was the quietest of the bunch.

Stepping into the fourth floor hallway, she bumped into a slightly taller girl. From what Sora could see, the girl had short light blonde hair and amber eyes. "I'm sorry," the girl piped before disappearing into the stairwell behind. Sora paused, before shrugging it off and continued to walk to her new room. She noticed the door was open, _Thank Kami_ she praised in her mind, and walked in.

The room reminded her of how Sakurano had their dorm rooms set up. A little walkway into the main room with a bathroom and closet on either side. the main room had two sets of everything: desk, bed, and dresser with a set on one side of the room. Even a little TV on a stand underneath a small window with a short curtain.

"Disappointed, huh?" Sora heard Hisoka in the main room as she entered. Hisoka was on the side of the closet which was the right side, and she happened to be on her bed for the next year. "We don't have a balcony and the room is smaller than the ones at Sakurano."

"It's not that bad," Sora commented, placing the box down in the floor. She looked around the room once more. "It doesn't look smaller…"

Hisoka opened her mouth to reply, but Sora's father and her cousin entered the room with the rest of Sora's boxes and bags. "That's all of your stuff, Sora-chan," her father sighed, placing her boxes beside the one she had before. "We were lucky that Junko and Akira came down when they did." Said girls appeared with more bags in the room as he stated this. "Well, I should be off."

"I'll walk you down," Sora piped, leaving with her father and out of the building. She and her family embraced once they got to the car with her head tucked underneath his chin.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here," her father murmured softly. He placed a kiss on her head before talking more. "I don't like that you're going to go to all-boys school and be on a team with a group of boys nearby." He paused, sighing. "However, I trust you and your friends enough to take care yourselves and each other. Be kind to your cousin and be there when you can because this is the first time she has been away from home."

"This is the happiest I've ever seen of her," Sora mumbled, realizing that there was a light to her cousin's eyes.

"That's true," her father chuckled, placing another kiss on her head. "I love you. Be safe."

"I will. I love you too, daddy." He squeezed her tightly before letting her go. Sora watched as her father entered the car, and started it. She waved as her father drove off the campus. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks wet and realized that she was crying. _Huh? How long was I crying?_ Sora shook it off and walked back to her room.

Once there, she found her three friends chatting. "Where's Minako?" Sora asked, finding that her cousin wasn't in the room.

"She met up with her roommate and they went to explore the campus," Junko explained, smiling innocently.

"I tell ya, Sora," Akira piped, laying down on Sora's bed. "Your cousin is energetic and emotional. The complete opposite of you."

"What about your cousin, Akira?" Hisoka turned the tables on her.

"Your cousin is nothing like you." Junko teased back, before appearing to be in thought. "In fact, she seems nicer than you."

"Hey, I can be nice!"

* * *

The next day was the first day of classes. Sora and her friends walked to their homeroom in their new uniforms for Samezuka: a white blazer over a black button-up shirt with a pair of white pants. The blazer was fit to the girl's body and the pant had black thick stitching to indicate that it was a female's uniform. There was a knee-length white skirt with a black hem for warmer weather, much to Sora's dismay. _You would think that a school originally meant for boys would require girls to wear shorts instead of skirts,_ Sora had thought.

When Sora and her friends entered their homeroom, the boys in the class didn't bombard them, much to Sora's relief. The teacher stood up and walked to the group.

"Welcome to Samezuka, girls," the teacher stated with a kind smile. The teacher was male, which was understandable for Samezuka, all-boys school, with graying hair and a kind face. "You may call me Nagano or sensei or both, whatever you're comfortable with. I'll warn the boys that if they harass you there will be serious consequences."

"Thank you, Nagano-sensei," the four girls chorused in unison, bowing in respect.

"You may take your seat," Nagano hummed, returning to his desk.

Akira and Junko took two empty seats beside the window while Sora and Hisoka took the empty seats across from them. Sora felt eyes on her and concluded that it was the boys in the room gossiping about her and her friends. _What a bunch of girls_ , Sora huffed in her mind.

"Okay, settle down," Nagano stood with a clipboard in his hands. "Welcome back, students. My name is Nagano-sensei. Call me that, Nagano-san, Nagano, or whatever you feel like. Now, listen up as I call roll." Sora tuned him as she called out names until he got close to the M's. "Matsuoka?" Silence answered him and Sora noticed an empty desk behind Akira. It was the only empty desk in the room. "Rin Matsuoka?" Silence once more before Nagano sighed, "It's only the first day. He's going to be behind."

"Who misses the first day?" Akira murmured under her breath, making Sora shake her head.

* * *

_Seriously, who does miss the first day?_ Akira thought. Just as she thought this, a boy entered the classroom, panting like he ran the mile.

"Matsuoka?" Nagano asked, concluding that this was the missing person on his roll. The boy recollected himself and rose, nodding at the teacher. "Good, take a seat."

The boy headed for the row that Akira was in. As he came closer, Akira noticed that he had maroon hair that was about the same length as her black locks and red eyes, mouth set in frown. He wore the Samezuka's academy. She looked away, feeling her cheeks turning slightly pink. She realized that she was staring at him.

"Uchiyama?" she heard Nagano called her name. She responded with a "Here!" and heard her sensei finished roll call. Nagano cleared his throat and Akira brought her attention to him. "Now as you young men may have noticed that we have girls in our class. Yes, they attend Samezuka now. Even if I haven't had you for long, I expect you boys to treat them with respect as you would any of your fellow students. If you harass any of these new female students, there will be consequences. Now onto the first agenda…"

Akira tuned him out as she divulged in her post mourning. Because her parents had died due to illness, she was an orphan. She lost her mother before she turned 10 and her father died a few years back. She almost gave up on photography, her father's passion, and swimming. Now, she was glad that she didn't.

* * *

"I hope you girls had an interesting first day of school, but now it's time to prove yourselves." Sora paced in front of a group of girls and she recognized her cousin in the group. After classes let out and clean up was done, the swim club met up. Sora and her friends changed into their suits, before the first years did. "My name is Sora Mizushima, your captain for the next two years. I expect every girl to pull her weight and work hard in her swimming. Yes, I realized that we are training with boys in the pool, but that's no excuse if you slack off. I won't go easy on you even if you have special connection with me or the other second years. Now, after you stretched enough and are ready to swim, you will meet with me or another second to take down your name and preferred stoke. You will go to me if you are frontward crawl; if butterfly, you will go to Akira Uchiyama; if breast stroke, you will go to Hisoka Ishiwata; and finally it back, you will go to Junko Ishiwata. We will record your time it takes you to swim 100 meters so we can see where you are. Any questions? Good. Dismiss!"

For the next few minutes, Sora watched as the group stretched. Before she knew it, the first girl came to her. She had white hair in a bob and very interesting periwinkle eyes. "Name?"

"Yuki Ametsuchi."

* * *

"You're Akira's cousin?" Sora raised an eyebrow as Yuki watched her captain write down her name.

"Yes, Mizushima-buchou," Yuki replied, nodding. "My mom and her mom were sisters." Yuki remembered that Akira had told her and her mom all about her friends at Sakurano, including the fact she told them of her parents. The whole family grieved, more Akira than everybody. It was hard especially on Yuki's mom when they had lost her aunt, leaving behind a family and bakery. Yuki hoped to run that bakery in honor of her aunt's memory.

"Alright, let's wait until all the frontward crawl swimmers have come," Sora hummed, looking at the group. "Then we'll start timing with you. For now, just hang tight." Sora's attention was taken by another girl.

Yuki took this time to observed the boys practice. The boys were already in line for the pool and the lane that her captain chose was the lane beside the line of first year boys. She looked back to check to see if her captain was ready. Suddenly, she felt a wet body collide with her and she stepped away quickly.

"Sorry," she and the mysterious person interjected, before Yuki bowed. The person must have done the same because she felt her head bumped into a hard object. "Sorry! No it's fine!" The person and her started talking in unison again. Yuki lifted her head to look at the person she kept injuring herself on.

The person turned out to be a boy with light blue eyes and a beauty mark under one of them. His wet short grey hair indicated to her that he had just gotten out of the pool. Yuki and the male gave each other a look before laughing together.

"I apologize for not seeing you," the male chuckled lightly. "I was just getting out of the pool and I…"

"It was my fault for standing like an idiot," Yuki interrupted before giggling. She composed herself and looked at him.

"My name Aiichirou Nitori," the male introduced, complete with bow.

"Yuki Ametsuchi."

"Ametsuchi!" the two of them jumped when Sora called her name. Yuki looked toward her captain who beckoned her with her head. "We're about to start. You're up first." Yuki nodded, putting her swim cap on.

"Good luck." She heard from the male she bumped into as she walked off.

* * *

_Huh? You would think it wouldn't take them long with the line?_ Akira thought the next day at lunch. _Now to find a table._ She passed a few tables with guys wanting her to sit with them. _Ugh, why can't they understand I want to EAT, not vomit? Oh, here's a good spot._ She sat down at a seemingly empty table. She blessed the food and broke her chopsticks.

Just as she was going to dive, Akira noticed that Rin Matsuoka sat at the table. Being the socialite she was, she piped up at him. "Hi!" _Argh, that sounded too adorable._ "Hey." _Now that one sounded too flat._ "Salutations!" _That one sounded too fancy._ She sighed, and opened her mouth.

"If you try to greet me one more time, that food on your plate will become food on your face," the Rin guy interrupted before she could say hello in an appropriate way. Noticing his stern glare, she closed her mouth and pouted at him.

"I apologize," Akira replied, before narrowing her eyes at him. "To be fair, the proper response to a greeting would be one back, preferably with a "How are you?", instead of a threat, Matsuoka-san? Or said I say Matsuoka-chan?" She was satisfied when she heard him growl, intensifying his glare at her. She smirked at him triumphantly. "I'm waiting…"

He growled one more time, leaning in close to her smirking face. She then noticed that his teeth were like a shark's. "Listen, girly. You're about this close," he demonstrated with his fingers being a small distance apart, "from making me losing my patience. You don't want to know what happens when I lose my patience."

Akira huffed, standing to look at him in the eyes. "Please. Whatever you can do, you ain't got nothing on me. Despite my size, I can take you in three. Seconds. Flat." She leaned in close to match his glare, him not wavering. "Now since we're getting along just fine, I'll introduce myself. Akira Uchiyama, breast stroke swimmer for the former Sakurano Swim Club and now the Samezuka Swim Club. I know you're Rin Matsuoka, and I'm aware that you just came back from Australia."

His eyes narrowed even more in suspicion. "How do you know that?"

"Your Japanese still has a bit of an outback accent, Mate," Akira stated in English, surprising him. Her English dialect sounded like a combination of American and British. "That's right, I know English too." She continued in English. "Judging by your arm muscles, I can assume that you used to be a swimmer. You're welcome to join the Swim Club anytime. I'll make sure of it. Enjoy your meal." With her meal, Akira walked off with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Minako jogged along with her intelligent roommate, Kiyomi Miyake. Said girl seemed to tower over her, making her feel like a munchkin, with light blonde locks and amber eyes. Despite what her hair color suggests, Kiyomi happened to be very intelligent, already the top of their class at Samezuka.

"Why do we have to run? We're a swim club," Minako whined, pouting at the ground. She was wearing a Samezuka tracksuit, along with her roommate.

"It builds up strength in her legs which help our kicks in the water," Kiyomi explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Still doesn't make me like it." The two rounded near the Samezuka's pool.

"Be patient, we're almost done."

Suddenly, Minako stopped in her running, after hearing some shouts around the gym. She asked if Kiyomi heard that the shouting. Kiyomi nodded and the two sneaked around the corner to find a group of boys. The group consisted of a short blond, a tall brunet, and black-haired of average height, each wearing the same kind of uniform.

"I recognized those uniforms," Kiyomi gasped softly, making Minako raise an eyebrow. "They go to Iwatobi. Why would they come here?"

Minako looked back and started to walk toward them, ignoring her roommate's calls to her. She walked until she was close enough. "Hi," she stated in an innocent tone, startling the tall brunet boy.

The short blond was opened to her presence as he beamed at her. "Hi, I'm Nagisa Hazuki. What's your name?" She noticed that his magenta eyes shined. _He's kinda cute and hot,_ she thought with a smile.

"Nagisa, you just can't talk to strangers," the tall brunet sputtered, looking at sketchily. "Especially one that crept on us.

"Well, she's a cute stranger," the blond called Nagisa piped, winking at her.

She giggled cutely, "My name is Minako Takai. Now that you know you know my name, I'm not a stranger anymore." She stopped giggling when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to find her roommate behind her.

"Don't run off like that to a group of strangers," Kiyomi warned, glaring sternly.

"They're not strangers," Minako huffed, crossing her arms. "They're just people we haven't met yet. By the way, Kiyomi-chan, this is Nagisa Hazuki-kun." She indicated the blond, who waved.

"Why are you talking about him like that?" Kiyomi asked hastily, before noticing the black-haired male stripping the yard. "What is he doing?!"

"Can't you wait?!" the tall brunet blurted out. "What is wrong with you?! There are girls here!"

"Ooh, strip show!" Minako whooped, pumping her fist.

"We are not staying for this!" Kiyomi exclaimed, dragging Minako off from the group.

"Aw…" Minako pouted, before sending a wave to Nagisa. "Bye, Nagisa-kun!"

"Bye, Minako-chan!" she saw the blond wave back, before getting chastised by the tall brunet.

_Iwatobi, huh? That's not far from here, is it?_ Minako thought.


	3. Memories in the Distance

**A/N: Hey, I felt like writing one and I managed to write two FULL chapters! *applause herself* I'm so happy! In this chapter, we meet both Makoto and somewhat of Rei, but no Haru yet... Hope you are not overwhelmed with the multiple POVs... Also, next chapter will be released sometime next month. Yep, monthly updates...**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

* * *

Sora walked through the male dorm, ignoring the catcalling from the guys. She mentally rolled her eyes at the maturity as she found her destination and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the captain of the male part of the Samezuka swim club, Mikoshiba.

"Mizushima, fancy seeing you here," Seijuro laughed, before moving out of the way to let her in. She walked as he asked, "What brings you here to my room?" She heard him shut the door.

"The first year stats for the girls," Sora replied, handing him a packet. "Organized by times and stroke styles." The list took her about an hour to do after collecting the lists from the other second years, imputing them into her computer.

"The fastest first?" Mikoshiba asked, looking through the packet.

"Of course," Sora nodded, looking around the room. It suggested that Mikoshiba lived by himself as the room was barely decorated and one desk was being used.

Mikoshiba seemed to be impressed with the way the stats were organized. "I guess organization was key at Sakurano, huh? Please have a seat."

Sora plopped down on the bottom bunk while Mikoshiba sat at his desk. "Not really, but having your stats written down helps you and your captain work on your swimming."

"True," Mikoshiba hummed, reading through the packet. "Where's your swim times and the other second years' times?"

"In my computer," Sora replied, waiting on him to finish looking over. "I can send it to you if I need to as long as you give me the stats on your first years."

"I have their times written down, but I don't have them organized the way you do," Mikoshiba informed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I can do it for you," Sora offered automatically.

He looked at her wide eyed with surprise. "Really?"

"Sure," Sora shrugged, "I have nothing better to do." She had a secret love of organization and would do it in a heart beat, even if he didn't ask.

He handed her sheets with the records. "Knock yourself out."

Before she could start, both of their phones buzzed. Sora picked it up and saw that it was from their advisor with the message reading as _URGENT!_ "What's going on?"

"Apparently, someone broke into the pool. We better go check it out." The two walked over to the pool, Sora's mood being a bit sour.

When the two entered the pool area, Sora saw a teacher scolding a group. Upon closer inspection, she saw one of the teens was none other than a soaked Matsuoka. The other male-soaked three consisted of a short blonde, a tall brunette, and medium-sized black haired. _Why does this sound like the beginning of a bad joke?_

The teacher scolding the group noticed the two. "Mikoshiba, what are you and your girlfriend doing here?"

"Well, she and I were on a-…" Sora interrupted him with a death glare. "Eh, never mind."

Sora sighed, stepping forward. "Forgive me for correcting you, sensei. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm one of the captains of the Samezuka swim club."

"Oh, forgive for my mistake. I had forgotten that Samezuka started to allow girls here to be a part of the swim club," the teacher foretold, which shocked the tall brunet and short blond.

"Girls at an all boys' school?!" the two exclaimed in unison, while Matsuoka and the third remained expressionless.

"Our advisor put some kind of system, just in case the pool was broken into," Mikoshiba explained, stepping forward to be in line with Sora. "He messaged us to check it out."

"Well, as you can see, it's all taken of," the teacher explained, glancing at the accused four. "The school these students attend, along with Samezuka, will be contacted and there shall be consequences."

"Thank you, sensei," Mikoshiba bowed, before he was about to take off. "Well, those times are not going to organized themselves. Let's go, Mizushima." Apparently, hearing her surname made the four accused boys shock as Sora observed with a calculated look.

"I hope you buys learned your lesson about swimming in a pool after hours," Sora scolded, looking at them with a stern glare. She turned to leave, "See you in class tomorrow, Matsuoka," and exited the compound with that.

* * *

"Seriously?" Akira raised an eyebrow. After being told that he broke into the pool, Akira confronted Rin as she entered the classroom. He was there by before everyone and so was she. "You broke into the pool. I don't know whether to praise you or scold you for doing that, shark boy."

"I already got scold-…" he paused to glare at her. "Shark boy?"

"Yeah, you have sharp teeth like a shark," Akira explained, hands on her hips. She leaned closer to his face, making him backup, "Why were you even at the pool after hours? You don't even swim, or do you?"

Akira felt her face being pushed away by his hands. "It's none of your business why I was there." He glared at her, annoyed at her behavior.

She huffed, removing the hand from her face. "Well, as a part of the swim club, it's my business if involves a pool, which in this case it does." He groaned, ripping his hand out of her grasp. "I might leave you alone if you tell me…"

Rin muttered under his breath, Akira hearing something like "…like that's going to stop you…", before he spoke up. "I was wondering the grounds and the pool pulled me in. Before I knew it, I was in a race."

"Really?" Akira asked, getting back in his face. "Was it backstroke? Breast stroke? Butterfly?" She earned another Rin's-getting-annoyed glare. "What was your time? Did you win?"

He pushed her away from his face with his hands on her shoulders. "I told you why and now it's time for you to take up your part of the bargain."

Akira pouted. In her mind, her brain told that it was crazy to even continuing to speak to this guy. He obviously is not going to change his attitude towards her and everyone around him. She wondered if he even had friends. Sora did tell him there were others caught with him at the pool. _Were they his friends?_ Akira didn't know; she didn't know anything about him, other than the fact that he used to be a swimmer and that he came back from Australia. However, her heart told her not to give up and try to help him.

"Matsuoka," she stated in a serious tone. "My offer still stands. If you want to join the swim club, I'll make sure it happens."

"Yeah right," Rin huffed, looking away. "As if I want to." _I had a feeling that you would say that, but I'm not giving up on you._

"Just think about it, please," Akira begged, sitting in her desk and getting out her work.

* * *

"I think you did better that time, Ametsuchi-san." Aiichirou told her as he helped Yuki out of the water at practice. Yuki found herself wanting to by him, much to the teasing of her cousin. Aiichirou was so adorable and cute, not to mention he had a swimmer's body.

"Aiichirou-kun, you don't have to be so formal with me," Yuki giggled, shaking out her white bob. "Makes me feel like an old lady or something." They had grown close within the two days that they had known each other. They didn't have to be so formal with each other.

"Alright, Yuki-san," Aiichirou piped, blushing shyly. "Spot me?" He got up on the platform.

"Of course." He got on the starting block. "And… Go!" Aiichirou leapt off and splashed into the water. She couldn't help but look admiringly at his form as his arms rose and sank to the bottom on command, mouth taking a breath occasionally. She grew lost in it… Before she knew it, he was about to touch the wall. "T-time!" she sputtered as he surfaced. "You shaved two seconds off your last time…"

"How do you know that?" Aiichirou blinked innocently, panting slightly.

"I-I just do!" Yuki exclaimed, holding her hand out for him. Accepting her hand, he came out of the pool. "We better take this time to Mikoshiba-buchou…"

Yuki looked around the room, and spotted him talking to a girl that Yuki recognized him as Naoki Miyake, Yuki's roommate. Her fuchsia eyes looked over the red-haired girl curiously, wavy chestnut brown locks dripping with water.

"Why is your roommate talking to the captain?" she heard Aiichirou asked, making her look back at him.

"She said something about knowing him from when she was little," Yuki replied, thinking back to their first meeting. "But she didn't give me more details after."

"Oh, let's go anyway," Aiichirou piped.

"Right." She nodded.

* * *

"You know that assignment is going to be hard?" Akira asked, before sitting down at a table with Sora and the twins. She turned to Sora, who sat down beside her. "I mean the teacher expects us to complete a protect when he knows we barely have time to work it…"

"The teachers at Sakurano were more lenient," Hisoka voiced, siting with her sister across Akira and Sora.

"Exactly," Akira piped, about to dig into her lunch.

"Yo, annoying girl," a familiar voice grabbed her attention.

"Shark boy?" Akira asked, finding Rin standing there with his lunch tray.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Rin growled, before looking at her with a determined look. The look made her almost blush. "You said that if I want to join the swim club, you'll make sure it happens, right?"

Remembering Sora is beside her, Akira laughed sheepishly before composing herself. _Damn him for bringing that up in front of Sora… Wait, he said that…_ "So does this mean you want to join?"

"Why else would I bring it up?" Rin countered, eyes twitching.

"Okay," Akira giggled, looking at Sora. She flinched at Sora's stern glare. "So can he, Sora?"

Sora sighed, "Come to practice today and I'll talk to Mikoshiba. I'm sure if you perform well, he'll let you on." She returned to her food.

"See? I told you," Akira piped, facing Rin who was about to walk off. "Whoa, hold on there, shark boy." She saw him visibly growled, but he stopped. "Join us. After all, Sora has to get your information for the other." _Plus, you always sit by yourself._

"It's true. Sit," Sora demanded, taking a sip of water.

Rin growled but he sat down regardless. Akira counted that as little victory, but she couldn't help but stare at the determination on Rin's face as he relayed his swimming history to Sora. _What made him changed his mind? Whatever it is, I'm still not giving up on him. He still has that feeling around him, but what? And why do I feel this way?_ She looked away, returning to her food. _Damn you, shark boy… Damn you…_

* * *

Kiyomi walked the grounds of Iwatobi High School, thanking Kami that Sora decided to give the girls an hour break before practice starts. She had told Minako that she wanted to jog, but in truth she wanted to check out a rumor she heard from a few former friends from Iwatobi. That the school allowed for there to be a swim club.

Kiyomi proved herself to be an intelligent student as she had always received high marks in every subject. While she was calculated and brain oriented in the classroom, she was creative and expressive in the water. She started at Iwatobi Swim Club as a young child, and continued her way through elementary and middle school. She was devastated when she found out that Iwatobi High School didn't have a swim club as well as the Iwatobi Swim Club being tore down. She made a mental note to check out the building at some point in her run.

Only Sakurano, with its prestigious marks and outstanding academic standing, was her hope of swimming. She thought it was fate that she was to stay in Iwatobi since Sakurano announced its closing. Then, she remembered that she didn't believe in fate when Samezuka made the offering of female students attending their school and swimming in their swim club.

Kiyomi was able to find the pool and the Sakura trees. She heard voices and ducked out of sight, observing the people inside the fence. They seemed to be celebrating the opening of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club. _So the rumors were true._ Looking closer, Kiyomi recognized the guys as the same guys that were on the Samezuka grounds a week ago. _Including the 'Nagisa-kun' Minako cannot stop talking about. It's almost like she's in love as Naoki has put it._ She shook her head. _Impossible… Hmm, I wonder he still goes here._

Kiyomi snuck away from the pool to jog around the grounds until she found her target. She did with the rest of the trach team, she assumed based on their equipment. He was tall, had red-framed glasses and blue hair. _Rei Ryugazaki. Where has he been hiding those muscles of his?_ She shook her head, blushing slightly. _I really doubt he has given me a second thought since I transferred._

For as long as she could remember, her and Rei had a rivalry going on with academics. Only in the recent years they had learned to get along and become somewhat close friends. This 'friendship' led Kiyomi to having a crush on him. She thought he felt the same until she asked about the possibility and he responded with that it was illogical impossible. Remembering he went by logic and being stubborn, she dropped it. She gave up on him ever returning her feelings when he seemed indifferent when she told him that she was transferring. They haven't talked since. She sighed hopelessly before turning away from the track practice.

* * *

"His kick is pretty powerful," Sora commented, observing Rin take off the diving block. "His free-style is a bit rough than his butterfly."

"I wonder why he has two specialty strokes," Mikoshiba hummed, holding a stop watch. "So far his butterfly seemed to be faster pre-turn."

_Akira, what have you gotten yourself into? What have you gotten us into?_ Sora inwardly cursed. _A stroke-confused swimmer who broke into the pool a few nights ago? I don't care about your crush on him, but if he is not going to take his swimming seriously, he's not going to last on this swim team._

Rin proved to be an excellent freestyle swimmer post turn, his time being about the same as his butterfly stoke. He pulled himself out of the water, and looked at the captains expectedly.

"Well?" Rin asked, panting from his lap.

"I like ya, Matsuoka," Mikoshiba boomed, laughing. "You got ambition and good energy. He's got my vote. What about you, Mizushima?"

Sora looked at him with a cold and calculated look. "I don't like him."

Rin growled, glaring at her while Mikoshiba protested at what he thought she was implying.

"I won't lie, and I don't like him," Sora decreed sternly. "He's quick to anger, something he has a lot of, _broke into the pool_ , and is very disrespectful."

"Then why did you tell me to come?" Rin snapped, getting in her face.

"Because Akira asked me," Sora replied simply. "Even if she doesn't look like it, she's very guarded and it takes a lot for her to accept and treat a person the way she's been treating you. She sees something in you that she believes in and wants to help you in any way she can. That's why you got my vote."

"Because of her?" Rin huffed, looking away.

"No, because of your times," Sora responded, making him and Mikoshiba react comically shock. "You've got some of the best times of the second years. But know this, prove to me that you belong on this team. Okay, Matsuoka?" Her response was a nod from the shark. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Junko sighed, looking at the map she had. She was given the task by Akira to run to the convenient store for snacks for their study break. However, Junko didn't account on getting lost in a town that she didn't know.

"I know I should have asked Kiyomi to join me…" She looked around, noticing that the sun was setting. She then walked into a wall. "Oof!"

Hands steadied her. "Whoa, careful." She heard a gentle voice, making her look up. The wall she had walked into had angelic-soft, green eyes and floppy brown hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's not your fault," Junko piped, surprising herself at hearing her speak coherently. "I wasn't paying attention. Serves me I guess to travel in a place that I don't know…" She blushed, looking away.

"You're new to Iwatobi, huh?" the wall hummed. "I haven't seen you around the high school."

"Oh," Junko voiced, looking at the wall. "I attend Samezuka Academy, not Iwatobi." This information looked like it had shocked the wall. "Junko Ishiwata, second year and member of the Samezuka Swim Club." She bowed at her wall. His hands on her hindered her bow. "Uh, you can let go of me, now…"

"Oh, right." She was let go. "I'm Makoto Tachibana," the wall admitted, finally giving Junko a name. "What place are you exactly looking for? I can take you there and back to Samezuka." _There was no way that a man like this could exist! And yet here he is!_

"A convenient store…" Junko looked around for said store. "My roommate sent me for snacks, just to pick on me. I don't like being the damsel. Please sir, help me."

"Don't worry, Ishiwata-san," Makoto chuckled, gabbing her map. "I'll kindly guide you to your destination." He stated complete with a bow.

She giggled at his jest, curtsying in return, "Why, thank you, Tachibana-san." The two walked off. "By the way, you can call me Junko. I have a twin sister that attends Samezuka as well."

"As long as you call me Makoto, Junko-san," Makoto bowed to her. Junko giggled once more, believing that this was too good to be true.

"Of course, Makoto-san…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos...


	4. Theoretical Dolphin Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! Just when I said that I was going to update monthly, I go on a bit of a hiatus...I apologize. In this chapter, we met everyone, including Haru and Rei...
> 
> Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

"I can't believe that you didn't have a roommate," Yuki voiced, helping Aiichirou into his new room. "I mean I was assigned a roommate as soon as I got here." Aiichirou laughed, unpacking a box of stuff. Yuki flinched as he was just placing stuff on his desk. She hated disorganization with a passion. Everything had a place and needed to stay in that place.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you, I guess," Aiichirou piped, looking at the bag in her hands. "You can just hand that to me and I'll put it someplace."

Yuki nodded, handing him the bag. For a brief moment, their hands touch and suddenly, it wasn't like any touch she has ever had. Their fingers intertwined and their eyes met, Aiichirou's light blue sparking at her periwinkle eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Their moment was interrupted when someone cleared her throat. Yuki turned her head to find herself staring into glaring red eyes. The eyes scared and surprised her so much that she jumped into Aiichirou's arms, making him wrap his arms around her.

"Pardon the interruption," Aiichirou's roommate huffed, placing a bag on the unoccupied desk. "But at least wait until I'm not in the room before you two start fucking…"

Aiichirou regained his composure. "W-w-we're j-j-just fr-fr-frien-n-nds," he stammered, making Yuki blush. Oddly, she wasn't embarrassed at what the other person was implying. It could be that she was used to Akira's teasing and denying anything was futile.

"Yeah, right," the roommate replied, rolling his eyes. "The way you two were looking at each other, the tension could cut with a knife. By the way, you're still holding her."

That statement made her embarrassed when she realized that Aiichirou was, in fact, still holding her in his arms. The two separated with red faces, Yuki looking at the ground. She looked up at the roommate that Aiichirou was going to share the room with.

"You must be Rin Matsuoka-senpai," she heard Aiichirou babbled, making her look at him. "I'm Aiichirou Nitori."

Rin grunted, reminding her of a rhino. Then, she remembered that Akira had talked about a guy in her class with the same name as Aiichirou's roommate. She thought that it couldn't be a coincidence. _Of all the guys, why did it have to be Akira's crush?_

Aiichirou's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Top or bottom… which do you prefer?" _Aiichirou-kun, please tell me that you're talking about the bed._

Rin visibly blushed, obviously flustered. "Huh?!" His reaction wanted to make Yuki giggle, but she stifled it.

"Um… so… top or bottom…" Aiichirou repeated, making Yuki shake her. _The bed, Aiichirou-kun._

Rin's face grew into his hair. "Huhhhh?!" _Please, for the love of Kami, Ai-kun, confirm that you're talking about the bed!_

"The bed…" Aiichirou indicated the bed, seemingly oblivious at what he just Rin put through. _Thank you, Ai-kun._

"Ah… Tch," Rin huffed, looking away. "…Bottom."

"Okay!" Aiichirou beamed, making Yuki giggle.

* * *

"Nice digs," Akira plopped down on the bed of Rin's new room. "We don't have bunk beds like you do, but I guess it'll have to do." As soon as she heard from Yuki that Rin had moved in, she headed off to the male dorms without a second thought.

Rin stared at her. "…why are you here?" He closed the door, before sitting at his desk. "And how did you find out I was here?" He turned the chair's back towards her, straddling it, and narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"My cousin knows your new roommate," Akira explained simply, before turning her voice into a whisper. "Personally, I think she like-likes your new roommate."

Rin huffed, rolling his eyes. "You should have been there. If I didn't announce my presence earlier, the two would have gone at it on my bed."

"I knew it!" Akira shouted, eyes sparkling. "My little cousin has found love!" She heard Rin's clear his throat, remembering to explain her presence in his room. "I wanted to know how it went with Sora and Mikoshiba at the tryouts because Sora won't say a word about it."

"Mizushima doesn't like me," Rin explained, looking down at the ground with an annoyed glare. "But that's hardly any of your business."

"Then how did you get on the team?" Akira asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sora wouldn't even let you swim in the pool if she didn't like you."

Rin grew silent for a while. "My times. She said that they were some of the best of the second years."

"That can't just be it," Akira dismissed, shaking her head. "There had to be more than that. It takes a lot for Sora to allow people on a team."

"She just did," Rin shrugged, looking at her with a neutral look.

"I _know_ her," Akira claimed, crossing her arms with a frown pointed to the ground. "We're best friends!"

"So? She doesn't have to tell you everything," Rin raised an eyebrow.

"But then she's keeping secrets," Akira gasped dramatically, "and we're supposed to tell each other everything!" She feigned a fainting spell, plopping on Rin's bed. The room grew silent, before he called her attention. She rose up to look at him, "what is it?"

"What do you see?" Rin asked, looking at her serious. "What do you see in me?"

"What?" Akira asked, blushing at his intense stare.

"Nothing," Rin huffed, looking away. "Never mind." He stood up, heading toward the door. "It's late. I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"Okay," Akira nodded, still confused at what he had asked. Before standing on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ears, shocking him with a kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations, shark boy." She walked out of the room with a slight blush on her cheeks. _Why did I seriously just do that?!_

* * *

Junko giggled at Sora's grumbling. According to Sora, Mikoshiba had agreed to a joint practice with a local school without consulting her.

"I don't see the big deal," Hisoka commented, seeing Sora in 'pouting' mode.

"Yeah, Sakurano had joint practices with other schools," Akira smirked, amused by Sora's behavior.

"That doesn't matter," Sora snapped, looking away. "Mikoshiba should have at least run it by me before he agreed to any sort of joint practice. We're co-captains; we're supposed to consult each other about this stuff."

"You're starting to sound like a wife who just found out her husband did something he wasn't supposed to," Akira laughed, making Sora glare at her.

"There _are_ rumors that you and him are a thing," Hisoka chuckled, making her and Akira laughed at Sora's reaction. Junko had a feeling that Sora really didn't like the rumor of her and Mikoshiba being anything other than co-captains.

"Speaking of a thing," Akira piped, looking at Junko with a teasing glint in her eye, "my eye caught something the other night when this dove came back from the convenient store." This gained the curiosity of her sister and captain. "Who was he, Junko?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Junko babbled, looking away with a blush. After purchasing some food items from the convenient store, Makoto brought her back to Samezuka, which he had promised. She was hoping that Akira wouldn't bring it up again, but that was as hopeful as seeing Makoto again.

"What are you talking about?" Junko heard her sister ask with a testing tone. "Junko?"

"I saw a hot guy, walking Junko back to the dorms," Akira explained, Junko hearing the smirk in her voice. "Who was he?"

"Yeah, who was he?" Hisoka was getting impatient.

"Tell us, Junko."

"Who was he?"

"Tell us."

Junko felt like she was trapped in a room where the walls were closing in. Her roommate's and sister's insistent badgering finally made her blurt out, "His name was Makoto-kun! I met him when I got lost in town. He offered to show me around and walk me back!" She closed her mouth in shock.

"Victory!" Akira whooped, raising her arms up.

"You trusted a complete stranger to walk you back?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Do you realize that you could have gotten hurt being by yourself in a town you don't know?!" Hisoka scolded her, making Junko also blurt out that it was Akira who forced her to go by herself. Her sister turned her wrath on Akira, "How dare you let my sister walk into by herself."

"I didn't think she would get lost," Akira defended herself, glaring at her. "She had a map and it was still daylight!"

The two continued to bicker on as Sora and Junko looked on. Sora piped, "Was he nice to you?"

Junko looked at her with a soft smile. "He was a complete gentleman. He even had a kind eyes and a soft voice that you couldn't help but trust. I'm probably never going to see him again, so it doesn't even matter now…" It was true, all of it. Her and her sister hasn't had a lot of good male influences in their life, only their grandfather.

Sora nodded, going back to watching the other two fight. Hisoka had Akira in a head-lock. "We should stop them."

"You're right."

* * *

With a stop watch in hand, Sora walked around the pool, with the male first years dressed and ready to go. Mikoshiba may have agreed to a joint practice, but she determined that her presence was needed for it. The rest of her team waited on the observation deck, much to the chagrin of Minako and Akira.

"Why do we have to be up here, Sora-nee?" Minako exclaimed from the observation deck. Sora could practically hear the pout in her cousin's voice. "We won't bother the other swim team."

"I rather not risk it," Sora replied, zipping her jacket up over her swimsuit. "I don't want the other team to get distracted. Besides, Mikoshiba agreed that the male first years would be the only ones needed. Just be glad I'm not making you clean the pool…"

The pool doors opened to reveal the Iwatobi swim club. Sora was slightly shocked as she saw three of the four that broke into the pool a few days. "You guys again?" She glared at the group with her hands on her hips. _First Matsuoka joins the swim club, and now these guys happen to be on the swim club in our joint practice today!_

"Mikoshiba!" Sora huffed, glaring at the approaching captain.

"Yes, Mizushima?" Mikoshiba hummed, looking at your group.

"Notice anything familiar about the other swim team?" Sora asked, crossing her arms.

"Nope, not a clue," Mikoshiba replied, making Sora glare sharply at them.

"It's the same guys that broke into the pool a few days ago!" Sora snapped quietly at the boy captain, who raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't know that when their girl manager begged me for a joint practice," Mikoshiba muttered to the other captain.

Sora's frown deepened. "She did not beg you…"

"Beg, ask, what's the difference?" Mikoshiba questioned, making Sora sigh. "Look, they're just starting out. Plus, I bet you those three that broke in missed swimming so much they were willing to break i-…" Sora glared at him, making the captain trail off. "Just give them a chance for today's practice. I got to prep the first years." Sora watched him walk off before looking back at the other team with a sharp glare.

The blond and brunet tensed at her presence while the black-haired remained expressionless. Both the red-haired girl and the glasses-wearing boy in red track suits appeared to be confused. _Maybe Mikoshiba's right. I should give them a chance, just for today._ She scoffed slightly, "Despite the small history we have, I'm willing to overlock the offense you have already committed as long as you could prove yourselves that you belong in the water. Understood?"

"Right," the three 'criminals' replied in unison.

"Good, my name is Sora Mizushima, and I'm the one of the captains of the Samezuka Swim Team," Sora explained herself. "The other captain you already know is Mikoshiba, and-…" She noticed that the red-haired girl looked at her with an admiring gleam in her eye. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're a girl with a boyish name, too?" the red-haired girl asked in awe.

Sora's eye twitched. "Yes, I am. My name is gender neutral. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," the girl beamed, seemingly to be happy. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one."

"Trust me, I have friends in the same situation as well," Sora explained, realizing that she shouldn't be testy with this girl.

"How do you handle yourselves being surrounded with muscles every day?" the girl asked, looking around.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What?" She wasn't answered as the girl focused on the males around the pool stretching, including the Iwatobi team.

Mikoshiba came up beside her. "Hey, guys. I see that you have met the girls' captain. Thanks for being here."

The Iwatobi Swim Team returned his thanks as Sora tuned him in and out when he started talking to the medium-sized, black-haired teen. Instead she was focused on the observation deck, seeing Kiyomi and Yuki holding back her cousin back. Minako glanced at her cousin's stern glare and she went to her seat with a pout.

"Hey, Onii-chan," she heard before moving away to let her by. She saw the red-haired girl interacted with Rin, making her believe that her and Rin were siblings. _How could they be though?_ She thought as she watched Rin dismissed both the blond and his sister. He walked off, leaving them both disappointed. _I understand dismissing the blond, but his own sister?! Akira, what have you seriously gotten us into with this guy?_

After the shock of Rin leaving, the teams were divided with Sora and Mikoshiba facing them. The boy captain explained, "Okay, we're going to have time trials."

"We've decided that since it's your first time as a swim team," Sora cut in, "you're going up against our first years of the males." She indicated to the males behind her.

"If we need to, we can pull some of the first year girls." Mikoshiba chuckled, stopping when Sora glared at him sternly. "Uh, never mind."

Sora sighed, "100 meters, front crawl. We will start and time you."

Mikoshiba pointed at the still dressed, glasses-wearing guy. "You, get your suit on."

The Iwatobi team visibly tensed as the guy tried to explain himself. The blond had to explain that he forgotten his swimsuit. Sora rolled her eyes as Mikoshiba went into captain mode, ordering that he wear one of their spares.

"Why even be on swim team when you're going to forget your swimsuit?" Sora commented, watching the teen being dragged off by Nitori.

* * *

"Why indeed?" Kiyomi asked, watching her close friend being dragged off by Nitori. "Stupid Rei."

"You know that guy?" Minako asked, still pouting that she couldn't come down from the observation deck. Kiyomi couldn't blame her; after all, she wanted to go down and scold Rei for forgetting something.

"Of course, I attended Iwatobi and he was in my class," Kiyomi explained, ruffling her hair. _And he is my crush…_

"You decided to join us, shark boy?" she heard Akira voice, making her turn to their group. Said 'shark boy' glared at Akira and leaned over the railing, watching the group start.

"Fine, ignore me," Akira huffed, before she smirked in Junko's direction. "Your boy is up, Junko."

"So, that's what he looks like," Hisoka hummed, Kiyomi seeing the tall brunet on the diving block.

"That swimsuit is an atrocity," Minako huffed, being the fashionista she was. "And Nagisa-kun's also. At least, the other guys have suits that are decent…" Kiyomi chuckled at her attitude.

"Those muscles of his suggest that he is usually a backstroke swimmer," Hisoka explained, making the rest of the first years confused.

"Just like Junko is," Akira squeaked excitedly. "It's fate that you two are destined to be together."

"How do you know that, Akira?" she heard Yuki asked.

"I just do," Akira replied.

The rest of the group watched as the blond jumped into the water. Kiyomi noticed that Rei was to be up next. "Come on, Rei." Said boy didn't come when Mikoshiba called for the next swimmer. He had to call again and Rei finally came up. The blond had finished his lap, and surfaced. Seijuro counted them off, and Rei leaped off the starting block…only to flop into the water.

"What?!"

* * *

"What?!"

Sora's jaw dropped as the glasses-wearing guy sunk. She, along with Mikoshiba and Nitori, were shocked as the boy didn't surface for a few seconds. The room grew silent before two of the Iwatobi members dove in after him. She heard Mikoshiba run over to the Iwatobi captain. She, along with the others, breathed a sigh of relief when he surfaced, completely fine.

"Five-minute timeout!" Sora exclaimed, hoping that would give Iwatobi enough time to recover. Fortunately, it was as the black-haired boy stepped onto the diving block. _Haruka Nanase as Mikoshiba called him… Let's see you what got…_

"Ready, Set Go!" Mikoshiba counted, and Nanase was off.

" _Gasp_ …" Sora's eyes widened at his form. _His swimming is one of the most precise yet free styles I've ever seen. It's beautiful and mesmerizing. It's like he was meant to be in the water._ She felt her heart skipped. Nanase was done with his lap and she stepped out of her stupor.

"I guess we didn't need to bring the girls out, huh?" Mikoshiba asked Sora. "The pool's all yours now, Mizushima."

Sora nodded, looking up at the observation deck. She noticed that the girls weren't there, but Matsuoka glared at nothing it seemed. _Why are you glaring? Are these guys your friends?_ Matsuoka didn't stay on the observation long before he disappeared from view.

"Can we see the girls swim?" the blond asked, eyes gleaming.

Sora sighed, "As long as you don't bother them while they're swimming." Sora walked off from the group. She slid her jacket off, meeting the girls at the door.

* * *

Minako squirmed as she and the girls stood in line while Sora lectured and explained about what they were going to do: 100 meters of whatever Sora called out.

"Junko, Naoki, backstroke," Sora commanded and said girls entered the water. "This is a warm-up. Ready? Set…. Go!"

Minako snuck off to see Nagisa-kun, who beamed at her. "Minako-chan! I didn't know that you were on the swim team." Her heart started to beat faster as his magenta eyes sparkled at her.

Minako giggled, "well, now you know, Nagisa-kun!" She looked to as Kiyomi called him 'Rei', who seemed to be in a daze. "Is he okay?"

"It turns out that he couldn't swim," Nagisa explained sheepishly.

"Why would he be on the swim team if he couldn't swim?" Minako wondered, curiously. To her, it didn't make sense that he would be on the swim team if he couldn't swim.

"Because swimming isn't beautiful," Kiyomi's voice came behind her, making the glasses boy look in shock. "And Rei-san here participates in activities that he believes to be beautiful."

"Kiyomi-san…" Minako saw Rei get out of his daze to widen at the sight of Kiyomi.

"Hi, Rei-san," Kiyomi voiced, smiling softly at him. "It's nice to see you again." Minako has never seen her roommate act like this. She was always a stick in the mud and never smiled unless it involved school or swimming. _And now this 'Rei-san'… Note to self: interrogate Kiyomi later… and, also get Nagisa-kun's number…_

"Minako, Hisoka, breast!" Sora's voice called Minako back. "Let's go!" Minako hurriedly over to take her start on the diving block, after throwing her jacket at Nagisa-kun and telling him, "Hold this, Nagisa-kun!"

* * *

"So this is where you transferred…" Rei stood up to look Minako in her amber eyes. "You didn't go far like I thought you would." _Arrogant as always, Rei-kun…_

"Well, at least here, I have no competition in being first in class," Kiyomi giggled, remembering the academic battle back in Iwatobi. For some reason, her crush on Rei made her act illogical around him and she didn't mind or even cared.

"Indeed," Rei nodded.

"Wow…" she heard the blond awed as he watched Minako swim. "She is an excellent breast stroke swimmer." He hugged the jacket that belong to her roommate to his chest as he smiled admiring at her roommate's form.

"Akira, Kiyomi, butterfly," Sora exclaimed, as soon as Minako and Hisoka slapped the wall.

* * *

Junko stood off to the side with her sister. She stared longingly at Makoto, acting all shy in her swimsuit. She wanted to talk to him, but she was afraid that she would make a fool of himself. He was unlike any man she had known before and she wanted to get to know him to see if he was the real deal. However, her sister wouldn't let her.

"Don't you want to go talk to him?" Hisoka asked, making Junko look at her in shock. "As much as I don't like you around boys, I can't keep you away from them forever. If you want to go talk to him, go talk to him."

"Arigato, Onee-chan," Junko giggled, walking off to Makoto. "Hey."

Makoto looked at her and smiled at her with those kind eyes. "Hi, It's nice to see you again, Junko-san."

Junko giggled at him, lilac eyes shining. "It's nice to see you, Makoto-san. I want to thank you again…"


End file.
